Bearing failure poses a potential problem in any mechanical device which utilizes bearings to reduce friction between moving elements of the device. More specifically, catastrophic failure of railroad car wheel bearings can lead to results such as train derailments which are extremely costly and extremely hazardous. Failing bearings are often difficult to detect, and go unnoticed by the train operator or "engineer". Insufficient detection or warning, therefore, eliminates the possibility of remedial action to prevent further bearing degradation and, as is often the case, eliminates the option of stopping the train before catastrophic bearing failure occurs. The present disclosure sets forth a primary and auxiliary bearing system which (a) provides auxiliary wheel bearings that, in the case of primary bearing failure, allows the wheel to operate for a time sufficient to safely stop the train, and (b) warns the engineer of a failing primary wheel bearings. It should be understood, however, that the disclosed bearing system can be effectively embodied in other devices.